This invention relates to self-supporting ground covering devices in general and beach blankets in particular for providing protection from the ground when lying on the beach or the like. Wind and traffic will move the beach blanket undesirably. Providing some support to the blanket is handy to hold it in place and also to help move and shake the blanket clean.